


Ways To Not Make A Date

by second_hand_feels



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Friendship, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_hand_feels/pseuds/second_hand_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Episode 90. How I think their 'friendship' will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways To Not Make A Date

She just couldn’t help it.  
  
It had started off very innocent. They had grabbed a coffee. Coffee itself was innocent. She had even talked it over with Lizzie. Just to be sure, it was natural territory for friends.

 

* * *

  
  
“Coffee?” Lizzie sounded incredulous as she turned to pour the hot water into the tea pot. “I mean, that is a first date kind of thing.” She looks up and catches Jane’s eyes. “… or totally friendly! Drinks! No! Nothing like Carters, that is waaaay too intimate, and I mean embarrassing.”  
  
“What else could we do?” Jane leaned forward on the counter to grab her mug.  
  
“Well, you could do a movie?” Lizzie dunked her tea bag around in her mug. “No… that would... dark spaces aren’t a good idea.”  
  
“Yes.” Jane concentrated on stirring her tea and not on the memory of Bing smiling goofy-like over a high top table at Carters, Lizzie grimacing at Darcy, and the Dance-Dance Revolution blaring in the background. Lizzie caught her staring into her tea. Her face quickly flickered from concern to resolute determination.  
  
“Maybe….visit a museum?” Lizzie said, grinning while she placed the kettle back on the burner.  
  
“Do we have any of those in town?” Jane said, smirking back at her.  
  
“Volunteer at a soup kitchen!”  
  
“Now you are just being..” the amusement was evident in her voice.  
  
“Go boating!” Lizzie was starting to get excited, waving her hands around.  “Play video games! He has all the systems!”  
  
“That never ended well for anyone in our family before.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter! Take an art class!” Jane dissolved into giggles now. “How about just a phone date, or better yet - more personable! Skype with him!”  
  
Jane laughed into her tea as Lizzie outlined how they have get up early and start choreographing a flash mob.

 

* * *

  
So coffee; she decided coffee was the best. During the day, they could sit and talk and there was no expectation, no real time limit. It seemed like the best option. She texted him and they agreed to meet at the little coffee place on Main Street.  
  
But after Earl Gray Tea for her and a Soy Latte for him, they ended up walking around the park, then stopping by the gift shop so he could pick up something of his mother’s birthday, then off on the small stretch of downtown shops where her stomach rumbled so loudly that he noticed and insisted that they stop and grab a bite. Somewhere over her crab cake salad, Jane realized that while this was all so easy, so fluid, so were all of the emotions that she felt before as they rushed back in. She couldn’t help but notice the way he looked at her. She couldn’t help the way she felt.  
  
Maybe she never noticed before but his eyes seemed so open, so unguarded; maybe they ever were. Either way, she could tell what it meant, the way he was looking at her now.  
  
He slipped away right after the waiter took their plates. She was sitting in the clear evening light and she realized that they have spent the better part of the day together. She grabbed her bag and fished for her phone and saw the 3 texts she missed from Lizzie, mostly good natured.  
  
 _How is it going?_  
  
 _Sorry, sorry, trying not to pry._  
  
 _Seriously, if you have driven to Vegas to elope, you can tell me._  
  
Jane smiled at the last one. She heard Bing walking back and slipped her phone back inside of her bag.  
  
“Ready to go?” His voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Being around him just made her jumpy. So she ignored it.

  
“What about the check.” She stood and slung her bag onto her shoulder.  
  
“Oh, I got it. I passed him on the way.” He saw her start to argue with him; she had an idea to run with, the whole being friends, going dutch, being equal. “You can get it next time.” And her mouth snapped shut. She ducked outside before she can say anything that might be fighting its way out of her mouth.  
  
They stand awkwardly on the sidewalk; her car is parked a few blocks away, his is the other way.   
  
“So… I had a nice time.” Jane wasn’t sure what to say.  
  
“Yes, I did too.” Bing was looking anywhere but the space she was occupying. It pulled something inside her heart. He kept clasping and unclasping his hands. “We should do it again sometime.”  
  
“Yes. We should.” She stepped forward and she isn’t sure for what; maybe to shake his hand? God, no, a hug? No, she shouldn’t touch him. But she couldn’t help it. She reached forward to him and she registered the started look on his face as she is pulled herself into him, hugging him close. Bing smelled the same, felt the same; yes, this was a bad decision, but maybe, she had already made it. From the moment this had started, this non-date, friends. She had wanted this just too…  
  
Oh, no, who kissed who? She couldn’t remember, but she knew somewhere that they shouldn’t be doing this in front of the sandwich place. Her mother’s friend owns the flower shop across the street and who knew who could come walking along.  
  
But Bing’s hands start sliding into her hair and she doesn’t really care anymore.  
  
After, well…she had no idea how long it had been, but they finally do break apart. And he was smiling sweetly at her and if it was possible, her heart melted even more.  
  
“So,” he says as he pushed her hair off of her face. “Want to get a drink on Monday?”  
  
“Sure,” she said, unable to not lean into his touch. “That’s what friends do, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might be a little rusty, thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are gold!


End file.
